Chuck vs the Airsoft Gun Pt II
by Notorious JMG
Summary: REVENGE OF THE BACHELOR PARTY! Morgan has been given responsibility for planning Chuck's bachelor party, and decides on a Buy More Battle Royale. Mostly a sequel to Chuck vs. the Airsoft Gun. Much implied naughtiness ensues.


**_CHUCK VS. THE AIRSOFT GUN, PART II: REVENGE OF THE BACHELOR PARTY_**

_**Author's note: **Let's take care of this right off the bat. Have you read _Chuck vs. the Airsoft Gun_? Yes? Continue on. No? I strongly suggest you go read Chapters 1&2 of that story first. Then come back. The story can be found at www . fanfiction . net / s / 3905883 / 1 / Chuck_vs_the_Airsoft_Gun _(take out the spaces)._  
>Now, considerations to keep in mind: Is this story a true sequel to <em>Chuck vs. the Airsoft Gun_? Yes and no. Yes, in that it assumes the events of Chapters 1&2 did indeed take place (I consider Chapter 3 fun but apocryphal), but no in that it does not represent an A.U. (as Chapter 2 would demand), but rather is meant to take place in the current _Chuck_ timeline.  
>Confused? Excellent! Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

Lt. Colonel John Casey, United States Marine Corps, and the National Security Agency, had not been "summoned" to anything in a long time. He did not like being "summoned" to things. He ESPECIALLY did not like being "summoned" to things in his own damn apartment.

And yet, halfway through his shift at the Buy More that afternoon, he had received a text message from Morgan Grimes, summoning him home. Upon reading the text, Casey had released a wordless growl, a growl which caused a five year old standing nearby to start crying and run for her mother.

That had not been Casey's last growl, though. He growled all the way out of the store, he growled all the way across the parking lot, and he growled the entire time he was driving his 1984 Ford LTD Crown Victoria (original 351 Windsor police edition V8, prisoner compartment reupholstered and retrofitted for passenger use, optional under-hood missile launcher with glovebox control) from Burbank to Echo Park. And he growled as he stomped from his parking space to his apartment.

His growling caused a flock of pigeons to fly away in front of him, almost seeming to be in slow motion. Casey was sure that Bartowski would've compared it to something out of a John Woo movie, and that just made him growl some more.

He was still growling when he slammed open the door of the apartment – but that quickly changed to a "Huh?" when he saw Devon Woodcomb sitting with Morgan at the kitchen table. "Gentlemen," he half-growled as he entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Morgan, if I may so politely inquire..."

"I know, I'm sorry, but we have to discuss this right now," Morgan said, his words nearly tripping over one another as he hurried to placate Casey. "We need to talk about Chuck's bachelor party."

Casey stopped in the middle of the living room and fixed Morgan with a stare. "Grimes," he said, his voice returning to a full growl, "ordinarily, I would gut you like a fish for pulling me away from a job for a simple discussion of a bachelor party." Then, he took a breath, and his voice lost the growl. "However, since you got me the hell out of the Buy More, I will excuse your behavior – but only this one time."

"Understood, uh, sir," Morgan replied, awkwardly saluting.

"Don't do that."

"Yes, sir," Morgan said, sitting on his hands. "So, uh, here's the deal," he continued, as Casey pulled up a chair to the table. "I think we should have the bachelor party at the Buy More."

Casey raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at Devon, who just shook his head. "Morgan," Casey said, returning his attention to the small, bearded man, "far be it from me to question your impeccable judgment in party planning, but I seem to recall that the last time you organized a bachelor party at the Buy More, Dr. Woodcomb here was molested by a federal agent."

Morgan put up his hands in surrender. "I know, I know, although, in fairness, it was Chuck that planned that, so that Agent Forrest could steal Devon's ID card."

Casey frowned. "How did you know her name?"

Morgan's eyes went wide, and his mouth gaped open. "Bartowski," Casey muttered, the growl returning to his voice. "I should've known."

"Gentlemen, can we get back to the topic at hand?" Devon asked wearily. "Clara will be up from her nap any minute now, and I don't want her to wake up Ellie."

"Right, right, of course," Morgan said, returning his attention to the conversation. "Anyway, no. There will be no amateur strippers. No federal agent molestation – although, I'm pretty sure Chuck experiences that on a nightly basis anyway -"

Without warning, Casey reached out and grabbed Morgan by the throat, lifting him part way out of his chair. "Less talk about Bartowski's chocolate and Walker's peanut butter," he growled. "More getting the hell done here."

"Right, right, of course," Morgan choked out. "I'm more than happy to get the hell done -"

Casey released Morgan, who fell back into his chair. "Okay," Morgan gasped, rubbing his throat. "Anyway. No shenanigans."

"No Jeffster," grumped Devon.

"Swear to God, no Jeffster," Morgan echoed. "Sweet Jesus, no Jeffster."

_Thank God for small favors_, Casey's inner voice growled.

"Anyway, my idea – well, I think it'd be easier to show than to tell," Morgan explained, jumping up from the table and running to his bedroom.

Casey and Devon watched him go, Casey shaking his head. Devon sighed, the sound of a man who does not get enough sleep.

"Devon, listen to me very carefully," Casey muttered. "If Morgan comes back naked, I'm going to shoot him."

"Roger that," Devon replied, his voice hollow and tired. "I might let him bleed out, too."

THAT concerned Casey a little bit. "You alright, Devon?" he asked.

Devon shook his head. "Clara's just keepin' me up late a lot," he replied. "I'm tired, and I'm not getting to do anything just for myself lately."

"I might have the answer to that!" Morgan's voice rang out triumphantly as he returned to the living room. "This will provide a most entertaining bachelor party for our dear friend Chuck, and should even provide you with some relaxing entertainment, Captain Awesome."

Slapping something down on the table, he withdrew. Casey and Devon both turned their attention on -

An Airsoft-pellet replica Glock 26 9mm handgun.

The doctor and the Marine both stared at the Airsoft gun for a long moment. Finally, both looked up and turned their gazes to Morgan.

"Surely, you can't be serious," Casey uttered.

"Dude, it's been three years," Devon added.

Morgan pointed at Casey. "I am serious, and stop calling me Shirley; Devon, I'm aware it's been three years, but I think it's high time for a Buy More Battle Royale."

Devon shook his head. "Morgan, I don't know. Three years ago, you, me, Chuck – we were all in our late twenties and stupid. But look at us now – we're in our early thirties. I'm married with a kid. Chuck's engaged. I mean, you even have a serious girlfriend -"

"Don't remind me," Casey growled.

"That's exactly why we need to do this," Morgan insisted. "Chuck's not going to be a free man much longer."

"Heh," Casey snickered under his breath. "He hasn't been a free man since he shot Shaw in Paris. Walker took him back to the hotel and put his balls in a jar that night." He turned to Devon. "What do you think, Doc?"

Devon shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, like I said, we're all older and somewhat wiser now – well, some of us," he said, with a pointed look at Morgan. "But I could see it being fun. I think Chuck would have fun."

"I know I'd have fun," Morgan added. "What about you, Casey?"

Casey sighed, and picked up the G26. Slowly running a hand down its barrel, he cocked the gun, carefully considering it. Then, he popped off the safety, aimed it at Morgan's forehead and pulled the trigger.

"OW!" Morgan shrieked, stumbling backward and falling over the back of the couch.

"Heh," Casey laughed again. "Never let it be said that I don't enjoy shooting you. Or Bartowski."

Morgan appeared from behind the couch, rubbing his forehead. "So, does that mean you're in?"

"What the hell," Casey replied with a shrug. "Just no Jeffster."

"Swear to God," Morgan replied, beginning to cross himself – and Casey shot him in the forehead again.

"Heh."

* * *

><p><strong>THURSDAY<strong>

So there Morgan was, the night before the bachelor party, drawing up plans for the Battle Royale. "Teams are me and Casey – the roommates," he muttered. "Chuck and Devon are brothers-in-law, they can be a team. We need... distractions..."

And much to his surprise, a distraction walked through the door just then. "Hello, Morgan," he heard Alex's voice float to his ears as the door shut behind her.

Why did her voice sound so seductive?

Morgan turned around – and to his simultaneous horror and delight, realized that Alex was dressed... well, in a fashion that would cause most straight men to drive their car into a lamppost. Delight, because, DUH, and horror because, well, DUH!

"Alex!" he hissed. "We're in your dad's apartment!

She grinned cheekily. "I know for a fact that he, Sarah, and Chuck are in Oakland right now," she replied, "and they won't be back for at least four hours."

"Yeah, but – this is your DAD'S APARTMENT!" Morgan protested. "God only knows what security measures he has!"

"Hmmm," Alex said, looking thoughtful. "Maybe this will help."

Reaching into her purse, she withdrew a little device that looked for all the world like a lipstick, and turned the bottom of it. "And that should jam every security device within a hundred yards," she said with a smile.

Morgan's eyes widened. "Where exactly did you get that?"

"The Spy Store down the way from the Buy More," she answered with a grin. "I am my father's daughter, after all."

"Well, that's kinda my point, though," Morgan groaned. "I'm a dead man if he ever finds out about this."

"You worry too much," Alex said. During their entire conversation, she had been sauntering across the living room, and now stood in front of Morgan. Straddling him, she sat down in his lap. "Now... what do you think we should do?"

Morgan was at a loss for words. First of all, Alex had never acted like this before – not that he MINDED, of course, but it was definitely new and that made him nervous. Secondly, they were in JOHN CASEY'S APARTMENT -

"What's this?" he heard her ask. "Is that the Buy More?"

"Oh, yeah," Morgan said, his attention momentarily diverted. "Me and the boys, we're gonna have a Battle Royale at the Buy More. With Airsoft guns."

Alex drew back and gave him a mock hurt look. "You and the boys?" she asked. "What, you think the girls don't want to join in the fun?"

Morgan frowned. "Uh, it's for Chuck's bachelor party," he replied. "You know, girls usually aren't invited -"

"Oh, but Morgan," Alex said, giving him puppy dog eyes. "I guarantee you that Sarah would have fun -"

"I know Sarah would have fun," Morgan shot back, a note of irritation entering his voice. "She's taken part in these before. But a bachelor party is just supposed to be the guys."

Alex sighed, forcing a look of disappointment onto her face. "Poor Sarah and Ellie and me," she sighed, standing and looking down at Morgan. "I guess we'll just have to go up to Vegas and see one of those shows meant for the girls... you know, like Thunder from Down Under..."

Morgan's jaw dropped in horror. "What?" he exclaimed. "No! No Thunder from Down Under!"

Alex started running a hand up Morgan's leg. "Then maybe you should agree to, oh, maybe let the three of us girls covertly invade your little Battle Royale?"

"Alex," Morgan protested, "I can't just -"

_ZIP_

"Uh, well..." Morgan's eyes widened and he gulped. "OOOKAY."

Alex looked him in the eyes, smiled, and kissed him. "Thank you, baby," she said sweetly. "I promise I won't tell Chuck."

_Or Casey_, a faraway part of Morgan's mind thought. But right at that moment, the rest of Morgan didn't particularly care.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

Chuck and Sarah were spending a quiet night at home. They had made plans to go out the next night with Ellie, Awesome, Morgan, Alex, and Casey - "Sort of a low-key combined bachelor/bachelorette party," Chuck had explained. "I mean, after the debacle of Devon's bachelor party -"

"Say no more," Casey – of all people! – had said. "Totally understand."

On the TV in front of them, two versions of Olivia Dunham were frantically fighting to save two different versions of Earth from being destroyed by the megalomaniac who was the alternate version of Walter Bishop - "Walternate," he was called. "You know," Chuck murmured to Sarah as a commercial break came on, "in eight days, we're getting married."

"I know," Sarah replied, a contented note to her voice. "Of course, since we have to do the rehearsal next Friday night, we're gonna have to DVR the season finale..."

Chuck sighed. "That's right," he grumbled. "I totally forgot about that."

"Chuck Bartowski," Sarah said, turning to face him with a totally fake look of offense on her face, "are you saying that _Fringe_ is more important than getting married... to me?"

"I don't know," Chuck replied, pretending to think about it for a minute. "I mean, yeah, I want to get married to you and all, but – think about it, the fate of two universes hangs in the balance here!"

"You enormous geek," Sarah laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

Chuck shook his head. "Four years," he said in a voice halfway between joking and disgusted. "Four years and you still haven't figured out that I'm a NERD, not a geek."

"I don't care if you're a nerd or a geek," Sarah said, forcing a serious look onto her face. "I just know that you're the only one I want installing RAM on my motherboard."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Why, Sarah Walker, I think you like talking nerdy to me," he said. "Do go on -"

And that was when his iPhone went off, dropping Jon Bon Jovi's voice into the living room. "_WHOA-OA, WE'RE HALFWAY THE-ERE; WHOA-OA, LIV-IN' ON A PRA-"_

Grumbling wordlessly, Chuck snatched up the iPhone and answered it. "Morgan, this is NOT A GOOD TIME," he muttered angrily.

"_Dude, you have to get down to the Buy More, right now,_" Morgan replied, a frantic note to his voice. "_We've got a serious situation here._"

Immediately, Chuck's mind went into agent mode. "How serious?" he asked. "On a scale of Irene DeMova to Daniel Shaw, how serious are we talking here?"

"_Pineapple._"

Chuck sat straight up on the couch. "Morgan, I need you to be very clear here. Is this a Buy More problem, or is it a Castle problem?"

"_Just Buy More_."

With that, Chuck relaxed a little bit, but not much. _At least it's JUST the Buy More_, he thought to himself. _It could be so much worse_.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said, turning to Sarah, "but there's something going on at the Buy More -"

She smiled. "It's okay," she replied. "I'm not going anywhere." Sarah's smile got a little bigger. "Besides, you never know... while you're back there behind the Nerd Herd counter, you might get a call for a... special... install."

"Keep it up," Chuck replied as he headed out the door, "and it's gonna have to be an overnight job."

Sarah laughed. "Love you!" she called.

"I love you too!" she heard Chuck yell back, just before the door shut.

As soon as the door shut, Sarah stood and crossed to the door. Peering out through the peephole, she waited until she saw the Herder drive away. Then, grabbing her phone and keys from the kitchen counter, she walked out the door and crossed the courtyard to Ellie and Devon's apartment.

It took only one ring of the doorbell, and Ellie pulled the door open. "This is gonna be AWESOME," she gushed.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "Your husband is clearly rubbing off on you," she remarked. "Your mom's here?"

"I'm here," Mary Bartowski's rather grumpy-sounding voice called from within the apartment. "I can't believe the three of you are going off to play with guns, and I have to stay here and watch Clara."

Alex, who had just emerged from Ellie's bathroom, stopped and looked at Mary. "I promise you, we'll make this up to you," she said.

Mary looked up at Alex, a very serious look on her face. "You better," she replied. "If the gun isn't a Chief's Special, I'm going to be very upset."

"Don't worry," Alex answered with a smile. "I can talk my dad out of just about anything."

* * *

><p>As soon as Chuck got out of the Herder, he realized something was very wrong. All the lights were off – exterior and interior. <em>Pineapple<em>, Morgan had said.

"It must be the power box again," Chuck muttered. Just like two years before, when he and Sarah had been stuck in a cell in Castle, and Jeffster! had managed to knock out power to the entire shopping center with an M80.

But no – as soon as Chuck unlocked the front door, it automatically slid open. Nervously, Chuck reached behind his back, pulling his tranq gun out of his waistband. Carefully locking the front door behind him, he moved to the interior door and unlocked it. It too slid open, and Chuck stepped inside -

And all hell broke loose. The entire wall of TVs lit up, a different war movie playing on each one. _Black Hawk Down_. _Saving Private Ryan_. _Apocalpyse Now_. _Tropic Thunder_.

_Tropic Thunder_?

The sound of so many machine guns firing was enough to disorient Chuck – so much so that he didn't even notice somebody sneaking up behind him.

And that was why, when Devon Woodcomb reached out and grabbed Chuck's left arm, he almost got tranq'd. "Whoa there, Chuckster," Devon admonished him. "Let's not shoot your brother-in-law, okay?"

Chuck looked at Devon, eyes wide. "Devon, what the hell is going on?"

In spite of the darkness, Chuck could see Devon smile, his face partially illuminated by the TVs. "Here ya go, Chuck," he said by way of reply, slapping a Desert Eagle .44 Airsoft gun into Chuck's palm. "Welcome to your bachelor party."

As Devon retreated, Chuck just stood in the doorway, stunned – until an Airsoft pellet pegged him in the back. "THAT'S THIRTY SECONDS!" he heard John Casey yell. "GET YOUR ASS TO CAR AUDIO, BARTOWSKI!"

In disbelief, Chuck did as he was told. A moment later, he walked through the door of the Car Audio department, to find Devon sitting there, still grinning. "You – you guys put together a Battle Royale for my bachelor party?" he asked, still not believing what he was seeing.

"Well, it was Morgan's idea, but Casey and I signed on pretty quickly," Devon answered.

Chuck shook his head. "Devon..."

Then his face broke into a huge grin. "This is AWESOME."

* * *

><p>"I could probably be thrown in jail just for letting the two of you down here," Sarah explained to Ellie and Alex as she led them through the old Orange Orange into Castle. "The thing is, there's just too many convenient ways to access the Buy More from here to pass it up."<p>

"WOW," Ellie breathed as she followed Sarah into the secret underground base. "Is this – is this you guys' lair or something?"

"I guess you could call it that," Sarah replied. "Now, down that hallway, there -" she pointed to her left - "there's a stairway that comes out behind the home theatre lounge."

"That'll be Morgan and Casey's base," Alex said.

Sarah turned to Alex, a strange look on her face. "How do you know that? I thought Morgan only told you about it happening."

Alex shrugged, grinning. "I may or may not have snuck a look or two at his battle plans."

"No way," Ellie objected. "I know Morgan. He guards battle plans like he's something out of the _Da Vinci Code_."

Alex's grin got a little bigger. "He might've been... otherwise distracted."

Sarah and Ellie both considered Alex's words for a moment -

"Oh, NO," Sarah gasped. The same realization hit Ellie, and she began to turn green. "Mental images I don't need," the doctor muttered, turning away from John Casey's daughter.

"Guys, he's not that bad," Alex objected.

"I'm sure he's not," Ellie replied, taking a deep breath. "But I've known him since he was small and obnoxious, remember?"

"Fair enough," Alex said. "Anyway, I'll take that one."

"Okay," Sarah replied, having regained her composure. "Ellie, that ladder over there -" she pointed to her right "- comes out through a hatch right in front of the Nerd Herd counter."

"And what about you, Sarah?" Ellie asked.

Sarah grinned. "I'm going to crawl through the ductwork, up into the observation deck, and pick people off from there."

With that, Sarah reached into the duffel bag she was holding, and came out with an Airsoft M14 replica, equipped with a scope. Slinging it over her back, she said, "Wish me luck!" and then reached up to the air duct, and hoisted herself upward.

Alex and Ellie both stared at the duct through which Sarah had disappeared. "Leave it to the spy to make us look like amateurs," Ellie grumbled.

* * *

><p>This was now Chuck's fifth foray into enemy territory, and as yet, neither he nor Devon had the slightest clue where Morgan and Casey's flag was. The wall of war movies made it difficult to concentrate – which, Chuck had to concede, was a pretty damn effective tactic – it not only broke everybody's concentration, but it prevented anybody from developing anything resembling decent night vision.<p>

He had just passed the Nerd Herd desk when he felt a pellet peg him in the ass. "Aw, dammit," he groaned, turning around to see who his assailant was -

But there was nobody there. "The hell?" he muttered. "Alright, Morgan, show yourself!" he called.

"I'm still in timeout!" he heard Morgan call from the other side of the store.

"You're a sneaky bastard, John Casey," Chuck grumped.

Casey popped up from behind the Nerd Herd counter, and shot Chuck in the chest, once with each gun in each hand. "Dude!" Chuck objected. "Didn't you just shoot me?"

Casey's face went from triumphant to confused. "No," he replied. "I was crouched down behind the desk when you started shout- OW!"

Whirling around, Casey looked through the darkness for his assailant. "DEVON!" he shouted. "That's pretty damn cowardly, shooting a man in the back when he's standing up!"

"Wasn't me, bro!" Devon's voice sounded from the vicinity of the Blu-Ray players.

Casey's eyes narrowed. "Dammit, Morgan, same team!" he shouted.

"I told you, it WASN'T ME!" they heard Morgan shout. "I'm still in the Home Theat- what the hell? OW! OW! STOP IT!"

Casey and Chuck locked eyes. "We got bogeys," Casey said, as Chuck watched him go into "seek and destroy" mode.

"Uh, yeah," Chuck replied. "Bogeys with Airsoft guns, Casey."

Casey's eyes narrowed. "Jeffster," he growled.

"Nooo, I don't think so," Chuck said slowly. "You got an automatic on you?"

"Yeah," Casey replied, unclipping the H&K MP5 replica from his belt. "What are you thinking?"

Creeping back toward the Nerd Herd counter, Chuck held a finger up to his lips. Reaching down, he found the tile that would open the hatch down into Castle, pushed it down, and turned it. The hatch opened -

And Chuck found himself staring down at his sister.

"Eep," she squeaked, as Chuck brought the MP5 to bear.

"Out," he commanded, and Ellie climbed out of the hatch, hands up.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" John Casey asked.

"I think we have a P.O.W.," Chuck replied with a grin.

"Indeed we do, Mr. Bartowski," Casey shot back. "And given that she's not in uniform, Geneva Conventions don't apply..."

Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Casey, you are not waterboarding my sister."

"Fair enough," Casey replied with a shrug – and leveling one of his Glock replicas, shot Ellie in the chest.

"OW!" she shrieked.

"Tell me where Walker is, and this can all be over quickly," Casey said.

Ellie glowered at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," she declared haughtily.

Casey sighed – and shot Ellie again. "ALRIGHT!" she snapped. "Sarah's on the observation deck!"

Chuck instantly brought the MP5 up and loosed off a burst of Airsoft pellets in the direction of the deck. "YOU SUCK, ELLIE!" he heard Sarah shout.

"You're not down here getting shot by John Casey!" Ellie yelled back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" they heard Devon yell from the other end of the store. "Just where do you think you're going, Sarah?"

A moment later, Devon frog-marched Sarah up to the Nerd Herd counter. "Boys, I think we have a couple of interlopers," he said with a grin. "Good-looking interlopers, but interlopers nonetheless."

Chuck tried to keep a serious face, but it slowly melted into a grin. "Nah, we probably should've invited them in the first place." Then he narrowed his eyes. "Which I would've done if somebody had actually warned me about this..."

Then he stopped. "Wait a second," he said. "Has Morgan said anything recently?"

Casey frowned. "Now that I think of it, no."

"Hmmm," Chuck said. "And clearly, there were three of you... because somebody shot Morgan in the Home Theatre Lounge..."

Sarah and Ellie both looked at the ground, trying unsuccessfully to hide smiles, as Devon and Chuck slowly realized who it was.

"HRGHGH," they heard a strangled voice emanate from the Nerd Herd counter. All four looked over to see John Casey, eyes narrowed, face red.

"Oh boy," Chuck sighed, as the NSA agent stomped out from behind the Nerd Herd counter. Turning to the other three, he said, "Should we stop him?"

Devon looked at Chuck, then Sarah, then Ellie. "Nah," he replied with a grin. "I think we should join him."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the five of you ambushed us," Morgan grumped, as he sat next to Alex, beer in hand.<p>

"Well, you WERE off making out in the Home Theatre Lounge," Chuck replied.

"Like you've never done that during a Battle Royale," Morgan shot back.

Chuck's eyes went wide, and he and Sarah looked at one another, guilty looks appearing on both their faces. "I, uh, plead the Fifth."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Morgan sighed. "I guess it could've been worse."

Devon and Ellie joined them at the table. "Definitely could've been worse," Devon interjected. "Casey could've shot you with something more powerful than an Airsoft gun."

And as he spoke, John Casey himself joined them, a shot of tequila in each hand. "Drink," he ordered Morgan, placing one of the shots down in front of him and throwing the other one back.

"I'm not much of a tequila fan -"

John Casey set down his empty shot glass and glared at Morgan. "DRINK."

"Yes, yes sir," Morgan stuttered, grabbing the shot glass and quickly complying.

"There, that's better," Casey said as Morgan made a face and set his shot glass down. "Now, Morgan, let me make something quite clear. I'm pretty impressed with the way you fought back to defend Alex when we ambushed you. Shows you care about my daughter. Shows you're a man."

Then his eyes narrowed. "But in the future, don't do whatever it is you were doing someplace that I might find you. Are we clear?"

Morgan nodded. "Crystal."

As Morgan continued drinking his beer, and Casey continued glaring at Morgan, Sarah leaned over to Chuck. "I think I need some Nerd Herd attention," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh?" he muttered, a grin appearing on his lips. "You want me to talk nerdy to you again?"

"Hmmm," she breathed with a little giggle. "No, I was thinking more along the lines... well, of a hard drive. If you will."

Chuck's eyes went wide, and he stood up out of his chair. "Hate to drink and run, but Sarah and I have to go right now," he said. "Nerd Herd emergency. Hard drive install. Gotta go!"

As the two soon-to-be-newlyweds disappeared out the door of the bar, literally giggling, Devon waggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, I bet it's a hard drive install, if you know what I mean," he said.

"DEVON," Ellie admonished him, smacking his arm.

Casey, on the other hand, just looked at the table and shook his head. "I hate nerds," he growled.

* * *

><p><strong>CAST (in order of appearance):<strong>

John Casey - Adam Baldwin  
>Devon Woodcomb - Ryan McPartlin<br>Morgan Grimes - Joshua Gomez  
>Alex McHugh - Mekenna Melvin<br>Chuck Bartowski - Zachary Levi  
>Sarah Walker - Yvonne Strahovski<br>Ellie Woodcomb - Sarah Lancaster  
>Mary Bartowski - Linda Hamilton<p>

* * *

><p><em>P.S. - Thank you to Baylink for pointing out that I had (stupidly) mixed up Journey and Bon Jovi. My grievous error has been corrected.<em>


End file.
